


Podfic: Soulmark

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of my own work "Soulmark".</p><p>
  <i>On Stiles' 18th birthday, his soulmark forms.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485838) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



> Someone made a request through my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) that I podfic this, so voila.

Download: [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/n2d32xj7dswlpo5k5kw4)

(Streaming available at the download link.)


End file.
